Un rayo de luz
by anachan1996
Summary: Alan reencarna como Shinigami y conoce a su tutor quien se enamora de el y no pretender perderlo despues de que este contrae la espinas de la muerte


**Un rayo de luz**

**Nombre:** Alan Humphries

**Edad:** 25 años

**Defunción:** 9 de Marzo de 1872

**Causa:** 16 de Diciembre de 1854

Alan Humphries de tan solo 8 años de edad, proveniente de una familia humilde, hijo menor de tres, Samuel Humphries y Laída Humhries gemelos y hermanos mayores del de cabellos castaños, viviendo cerca de un bosque aquel mismo día siendo alrededor de las 7:40 p.m el chico se perdio siendo un día nevado quedo atrapado entre el meteoro, pasando aproximadamente 9 horas desde entonces, siendo encontrado a la mañana siguiente casi muerto, rapidamente siendo llevado a un hospital, despues de dos semanas muy riesgosas logro sobrevivir, quedando de los tratamientos medicos de por vida.

Hasta el 7 de Marzo de 1872 cuando salió en busca de su sobrino hijo de Laída, quien salió a jugar en la nieve desapareció, despues de unas cuantas horas de busqueda desesperada logró encontrar a su sobrino Saúl quedando ambos encerrados en una cueva despues de una avalancha que se vino poco despues de provocar un estruendo al caer entre los arboles, Alan para poder mantener vivo al chico se quito su saco y abrigo al menor, pasando seis horas desde que habían quedado atrapados, fueron rescatados y hospitalizdos de inmediato, puesto que el de cabellos castallos una vez mas volvio a recaer a una pulmonia, se mantuvo bajo terapía intensiva pero no había ninguna mejora, al aver quedado descubierto tanto tiempo en el frio, poco despues perdio la vida el 9 de Marzo de 1872 con una doble pulminia un dían antes de cumplir 25años edad.

**Día de nacimiento como humano:** 10 de Marzo de 1847

**Día de reencarnación como Shinigami:** 10 de marzo de 1872

**Genero:** Masculino

Estando en un cuarto totalmente oscuro yacía un hombre delgado recostado en la cama, comenzandó a despertar

-¡Por fin a despertado!- dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados quíen estaba a un lado de la puerta para prender la luz

-¡Ah!- exclamo el de cabellos castaños algo confuso -¿Quién es usted?- se comenzó a tambalear de mareado

-¡Oh! Es verdad….¡Eres nuevo en esto! ¡Verdad!- El peligris se acerco al chico lentamente

-¡¿Nuevo?! ¡¿Nuevo en que Señor?!- dijo una vez que recupero el equilibrio despues de sentarce adecuadamente

-¡Bueno dejame decirte que usted ha sido escogido de entre tantos en la lista para ser un Shinigami!- el de cabellos grises se le quedo mirando fijamente

-¿Shi…shi…shinigami?- el joven dijo impactado

-De acuerdo Alan Humphries…- suspiro –Tenemos que ingresarlo ahora mismo lo llevare con su nuevo tutor e iremos tambien por su nuevo uniforme y guadaña, por ahora tenga- el veterano le entrego los papeles donde se encontraba la información de su "Vida"

-¡Si!- contesto y asintió con la cabeza, rapidamente se puso de pie y siguio al que se encontraba frente a el, aunque todo parecia confuso el chico no puedo reaccionar todabia no podia entender lo que sucedia era un gran impacto ¿Un Shinigami? ¿Realmente había vuelto a reencarnar como un "Dios de la Muerte"? o simplemente era una ilusión mas de entre tantos sueños, despues de caminar unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un gran pasillo donde se encontraba el nuevo instructor y tutor del nuevo ingresante.

-Joven te dejo aquí- comenzó a reír el veterano – El sera tu nuevo instructor….¡Suerte y felicidades!- se dio media vuelta y siguio su camino

-¡Hey no! ¡Espera!- el joven se dio la vuelta y extendio su brazo derecho para alcanzarlo sin avansar –Ahora que hago- abrazo fuertemente sus papeles y cerro sus ojos

-¡Hey tu! ¿Eres el nuevo verdad?- el de cabellos castallos escucho una voz gruesa y y sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro derecho

-¡¿Eh?!- Alan se asusto y cayó de senton

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- intento el hombre ayudarle a pararle pero este de inmediato se nego y se levanto de inmediato

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Si yo soy el nuevo ingresante- realizó una pequeña reverencia y extendio los brazos con los papeles que le habían entregado, a lo que el tutor recibio y dio una rapida hojeada

-¡Ok! Alan ¡Felicidades ahora eres un Shinigami! Yo sere apartir de hoy tu mentor- el hombre alboroto el cabello del chico dandole una sonrisa –Por sierto yo soy ¡Eric Slingby!-

**Nombre:** Eric Slingby

**Edad:** 27 años

**Defunción:** 16 de Marzo de 1867

**Causa:** 16 de Marzo

Eric Slingby de tan solo 22 años de edad proveniente de una familia rica, siendo el hermano mayor de entre tres, Sofía Slingby y Daniela Slingby hermanas menores de entre 14 y 19.

Siendo un hombre trabajador y respetuos, admirable siempre ayudando aquíen más lo necesitaba pero siempre con falta de amor por parte de sus padres, era admirable un gran hombre parte de la poilicia siendo tan joven, aunque su padres no estaban de acuerdo en su trabajo debido a que el podia dar más, sus padres eran extrictos pero aun así no quitaba que eran muy buenas personas, aunque siempre estaba solo debido a que tenia que trabajar pero luego un trajedia provino ante toda su familia la hermana menor Sofía Slingby fue secuestrada a lo que Eric siendo parte de la policía el tomo el caso, al encontrar a su hermana para rescatarla fue disparado directamente en el corazón perdiendo la vida inmediatamente sin oportunidad de despedirce de su familia.

**Día de nacimiento como humano:** 3 de Febrero de 1845

**Día de reencarnación com Shinigami:** 17 de Marzo de 1867

**Genero:** Masculino

-¡Mucho gusto Eric-sensei!- Alan hizo una reverencia

-No es necesario tanto formalismo…. De acuerdo ten este es tu uniforme y tu guadaña, hay esta el baño, puedes cambiarte-

-¡Si!- rapidamente se dirigio al baño para cambiar sus ropas, la cual no tardo mucho puesto que no tenia gran cosa, pero al acercarse al espejo grito

-¿Qué sucede?- Eric llego inmediatamente al baño

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos son amarillos verde ¡No puedo ver nada!- Alan ahora se encotraba en el suelo despues de averse visto

-No te lo explico Undertaker ¿Verdad?- Eric se recargo en la puerta

-¿Explicarme?- preguntaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus lentes despues de darse cuenta de que no los tenia ya puestos debido al impacto contra el suelo

-¡Si!- Eric se paro frente al chico quien le miraba fijamente intentando verlo con claridad, la cual quedo algo atonico y se sonrojo dejando al igual a su tutor de la misma manera al notar su rubor despues de colocarle sus lentes

-Bueno….¡Levantate tenemos que irnos!- sedio la media vuelta y salio del baño

-¡Si!- el joven de cabellos castaños tomo sus cosas y salio detrás de su instructor

-Bueno como te decía hace rato sobre Undertaker me referia a que el no te comento lo mas importante así que yo te lo explicare….. nosotros los Shinigamis somos una reenarnación, como vez siendo anteriormente en nuestra otra vida humanos, si hay Shinigamis puros es decir Shinigamis nacidos de Shinigamis valgame la rebusnancía sin embargo solo conosco un caso que pronto lo conoceras sin duda alguna, como te has dado cuenta tus ojos ya no son como solian ser cuando eras humanos, una de las caracteristicas de nuestra raza es que nuestro ojos son amarillo verde "Un color neón" Por sierto no bajes la guardia con tu guadaña puesto que los ojos de un Shinigami son delicados por ello es que necesitamos utilizar lentes, si bajas la guardia y pierdes tus gafas estaras en peligro, así que si no usabas en tu enterior vida tendras que acostumbrarte a ellos ¿Comprendes?- seguian caminando

-¡Si! ¡Eric-sensei!- reafirmo el chico

-Ya te lo dije no es necesario tnto formalismo ¡De acuerdo! Solo dime Eric- pronto llegaron a una habitación y abrio la pueta –Este es mi cuarto la cual tambien sera tuyo, se supone que deberia ser completamente tuyo pero como me vine a vivir por un tiempo aquí debido a que estamos escasos de personal, por ello estoy aquí para lo que se me necesite-

-De acuerdo Eric-Sempai-

-¡Veo que eres muy terco!- le dio una gran sonrisa –No importa por lo menos ya no me has dicho sensei- acaricio la cabeza del chico despinandolo por completo –Dime Alan ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-25- exclmo al mismo tiempo en que agacho la mirada

-¡Oh! Es verdad en realidad hoy es tu cumpleaños por lo que alcanze a leer-

-¡Si!- Una vez mas exclamo pero ahora unas cuantas lagrimas caian de su rostro

-¿Eh? No.. no llores- Eric se alarmo, ¿Habia echo un comentario que le hizo sentir mal? O ¿Qué había dicho?

-Lo siento Sempai- seco sus lagrimas con sus manos

-¡No! No tienes que disculparte Bueno dime ¿Qué te parece ir a comer? Para así festejar tu cumpleaños-

-No es necesario que haga esto sempai- se adentro a la habitación

-¿Qué?- Eric se impacto un poco

-Bueno me refiero a que no debe esforzarse no es necesario que haga esto por mi, ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad es mejor esforzarme en acatar sus ordenes-

Eric intento convencer al Shinigami por menor pero este se había negado a que su tutor le festejara su cumpleaños, a partir de ese día Alan se ezforso en todo lo que tenia que hacer, poco despues ingreso a la academía de Shinigamis, dos días despues de su reencarnación conoció al extravagante Shinigamis de cabellos rojos Grell Sutcliff, puesto que este había hido a parís no lo conoció el día en que el llego, el de cabellos castaños intentaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no causarle problemas a su mentor y para que estuviera orgulloso de el, des pues de todo el había sido muy bueno desde que lo había conocido.

En cambio Eric se fue enamorando lentamente de él, no entendia como era posible el averse enamorado de un chico, pero la inocencia, su forma de ser, la manera en que siempre hacía las cosas, sus valores, todo de el le llamaba la atención era la persona que esperaba para su vida, hací pasaron los años asta que llego el día en que Alan se graduo de la academia convirtiendose en un Shinigami de élite, escogiendo como guadaña una acha de forma extraña, el palo era largo y el acha era alargada hacia lo ancho y muy corta a lo largo en si parecia una navaja.

Ya era la hora en que Alan dejaria de ser un subordinado y comenzara a con sus misiones de campo, ya era todo un Shinigami, que pronto se habia convertido en uno de los favoritos de William, asta el insidente.

Alan se encontraba en una misión mas de las que le había encomendado William, pero esta vez seria acompañado por Eric puesto que eran varías almas las que tenían que recoger, Alan tenía que recoger el alma de un chico de 15 años que anelaba ser doctor cuando fuera mayor, sin embargo el de cabellos astaños era diferente a los demas Shinigamis, el enverdad deseaba entender el sufrimiento de ellos el por que el miedo hacía la muerte puesto que él no tuvo consciencia de ello, al momento de recoger el alma de Raúl este le ataco dejandolo sin poder recuperar sus lentes y su gdaña pronto el cinematografic record "ALMA" comenzó a incrustarse lentamente al corazón del chico, este gritaba de dolor asta que Eric se percato de ello a lo que rapidamente fue a salvar a su compañero, cuando este llego corto la cinta y sostuvo a Alan antes de que este callera al suelo, recogio lo que quedaba de la cinta y lo llevo a la enfermeria, pronto el de cabellos castaños recobro la consciencia pero este se retorcia de dolor, apretaba con fuerza su corazón y se quejaba constantemente, el de cabellos güeros se preocupo a lo que de inmediatamente le hablo a una enfermara, una joven chica llego de inmediato y tuvo que anesteciar al Shinigami mal herido y explico al que yacía aun lado de el que Alan estaba enfermo para toda la eternidad, Eric no entendia con claridad lo que sucedia asi que la joven tuvo que explicarle lo mejor posible

-Temo decirle que el joven Alan despues de ser atacado por el alma del chico que fue directamente al corazón se convirtieron en "LAS EZPINAS DE LA MUERTE"-

Eric quedo atonicó ante lo dicho jamas creyo que fuera posible la enfermedad de la cual tanto hablaban en el reino pues nunca había visto un caso así, decian que no había ninguna cura para ello pero se rumoreaba que "UN MILLAR DE ALMAS REBOCARIA LA MUERTE" ante ese pensamiento decidio recolectar las almas para salvar la de su "AMIGO" no solo por que había sido su subordinado sino por que sentía algo mas por el, Eric amaba a Alan, aunque este no se diera cuenta no se daria por vencido, mancharia su alma con tal de salvar el alama de Alan, no lñe importaba nada, sabia perfectamente que mancharia su nombre y el nombre de la sociedad de Shinigamis si alguien se enteraba pero preferia que su mejor amigo viviera, por que el se había convertido en un "RAYO DE LUZ" para su vida.


End file.
